Final Distance
by Chevi
Summary: An original yaoi story. Kinya is constantly bullied for being so close to school superstar Ikeda, and the mysterious Yami of the dark castle comes into play. R&R please.
1. Chapter One

Final Distance

A Yaoi Story

Written by Chevi

Chapter One

            There lived a handsome young man in a dark castle.  In this castle he lived all alone in the depths of darkness.  No one ever ventured near the castle, in fear of their lives from the mysterious castle dweller.  This young man resided in this prison since anyone can remember, some saying he was a ghost or immortal.  No one trusted the boy that lived in this castle, saying that he preyed on young women, was an evil presence planning a devilish scheme, or he was there to haunt those that would pass in the woods and do unspeakable things to these travellers.  But no one knew him personally, or dared to...until...

*     *     *

            Not far away from the forest in which this dark castle dwelled was a boy's private school, Ujigami Boy's Private School.

            "Shimashiro, you're dead!!!"  yelled an older boy to a young black haired youth, whose name was Kinya Shimashiro.

            "Leave me alone Tatsuma!  I didn't do any---"  

            Before Kinya could finish his sentence, Tatsuma slapped him.

            "You stay away from Ikeda!  He wouldn't want anything to do with a little whimpy low-life like you!"  scolded Tatsuma at the quivering little Kinya.

            "Stop it!"

            Two more boys came up behind the boy Tatsuma.  

            "Maybe he wants to get swallowed up by the monster that lives at that black castle that's swallowed by roses..." one of the boys commented.

            "You mean Higure Castle?  Yeah. let's banish him there!" says the other.

            As they creeped closer on Kinya, a shadow wrapped around him, and the three boys backed away. 

            "Get lost!!!"  said the strong figure that appeared to protect Kinya.

            "Ikeda-sama!  It's not what you---"

            Ikeda stomped up in front of Tatsuma and slapped him much harder than even Tatsuma slapped Kinya.  Tatsuma lowered his head, gave one last glare at Kinya, and walked off.

            "Are you allright, Koinu-chan?"

            Ikeda picked Kinya up and wiped off the blood from his mouth.

            "I'm sorry Koinu-chan...are you okay?"  Ikeda smiled gently kissing him on the forehead.

            "I'm allright..."

            Ikeda Igarashi is a Senior in the school, the class president, and the star of the kendo club at Ujigama.  It's the reason he is so popular with alot of the boys at the school.  However there was only one with which Ikeda was truly close to, and that was Kinya.  Kinya is a Sophomore at the school, and was saved by Ikeda many times.  Ikeda calls him Koinu-chan because he's like a little puppy for which Ikeda has to care for.  Ikeda loves Kinya alot, but Ikeda can't be with him forever.  

            "You need to run away, or even fight back those guys...but I guess you're just a little 'puppy pacifist' huh?"  Ikeda laughed as he ruffled Kinya's hair and carried Kinya to a shady tree nearby.

            "I'm not strong like you..."  Kinya scoffed at himself.

            "Don't say that, you are!  I'm sure of it,  How will you take care of yourself in my absence..."

            Kinya looked up at Ikeda shocked.

            "You're leaving?!  Why?!  WHEN?!"  Kinya shot out.

            Ikeda lowered his head and held Kinya's hand.

            "My parents called, they want me to return home.  I'm sorry Kinya.  I'll be leaving tomorrow morning..."

            "So soon?!  Don't!!!"

            "We already talked about this.  Sooner or later I was going to have to leave.  I have to Kinya...I really am sorry...that's what I came to tell you.  My parents are taking me away from the one thing I truly love.  I can't just leave you here, but I really have no choice."

            Tears came from Kinya's eyes.  Ikeda wiped them with his thumbs and kissed Kinya on the head again.  

            "Don't look at me that way.  I'll see you later on tonight okay?  I want to spend my last minutes with only you."  Ikeda kissed Kinya passionately on the lips, and then began to walk off.

            "Tonight, remember."

            Kinya nodded in agreement, seeing Ikeda walk back into the school as the bell rang.

*     *     *

            That night, Kinya couldn't sleep.  Ikeda kept passing thru his mind, clouding it with kind images of his beautiful, kind smile.  Kinya had begun to cry,  He had thought that now he'd be done for, never able to take care of himself, and that the bullying would continue, eventhough the object the boys were fighting over would be gone.  Kinya wanted to run away from it all.  He thought that maybe, running would solve all his problems.  Before he could act, a knock came upon his door.  Kinya hurried to the door. hoping Ikeda had finally arrived, and as he opened it, a boy covered him with a large sack.  Kinya felt a hand go over his mouth, and began to smell something very strange within the sack.  He became drowsy and feel asleep.  

            "Stupid kid, he'll be done for..."  said a very familiar voice.  The sack was carried far into the depths of the forest, and then left by a large tree in a big opening.

            "This place gives me the creeps Tatsuma..." shook a scared classmate.

            "Shut up!  Maybe the vampire in the castle will come get the little baby...we all know that Ikeda would have wanted to see Kinya before leaving, but it looks like Kinya won't be there.  HAHAHAHA~!"  Tatsuma and his duo left the forest, as Kinya lay there in the sack, alone and cold...still asleep from the affect of the smell.

*     *     *

            Light had fallen on Kinya's face thru the sack which held him.  Kinya startled up and removed the bag, realizing that the sun had just risen.  Kinya surveyed his surroundings and in fact, had no clue where he was.  He dusted himself off and saw no exit or even the school anywhere.  

            "What happened?  Where am I?"  He asked, in panic that he was in another place entirely away from Ujigama.  Kinya teared up.

            "What's...going to happen to me...Ikeda."  As Kinya pouted, he began to hear soft piano music from nearby.  "A piano...maybe there is someone who lives near that can help me!"  Kinya was excited, but also swept away as the beautiful piano music he heard captivated his heart.  Finding his way through the forest was no problem with the music as his guide, and finally a large tower came into view.  He stopped.

            "Higure Castle...no way!  I'm near the castle with the monster!!!"  Kinya almost wanted to run away, but then a thought came to mind.  "Wait a sec...monsters don't play pianos, do they?"  He pondered the thought for a while, not sure if he should turn back or continue.     "You are a silly young man...he he he..."  said a sultry voice from high above the trees.  Kinya jumped.

            "Wha?  Who...who's there???"  He looked around him.  He saw no one and sighed.

            "Right behind you, cutie!"  As Kinya turned around, a woman with dark purple lipstick, crimson eyes, and long dark hair was smiling at him.  Kinya backed away and screamed.

            "Geezus, don't be frightened...I'm not going to hurt you..."

            "Are you the monster?  The vampire?  The gh--ghost!!!"  Kinya said, cowering.  The woman laughed.

            "Ahahaha, good grief, heaven's no, I'm not any of the things you said I am.  I'm almost normal just like you..."  She pointed a finger in the air, and winked at Kinya.  "I'm Sei...and you are cute boy?"

            "Uhm...why should I tell you my name?  You're probably just going to suck my blood, or eat me, or worse!!!  I don't trust you."

            "And you shouldn't, we only just met.  Allright, if you need no help getting out of the forest, then I shall just leave,  If you change your mind, go to the castle ahead."  Before Kinya could tell her to wait, she vanished into thin air.  Kinya was determined to get out of the forest, so he ran towards Higure Castle, only Ikeda on his mind.

*     *     *

            Inside the castle, a white haired figure played the piano in a dark corner, with only one candle lit.  Suddenly, curtain were opened, and as the light came in, the music dimmed.

            "You're back so soon Sei...did you enjoy your walk?"  said the figure, walking into the light to greet Sei.

            "Certainly Yami-sama...and I have wonderful news.  Or bad, depending on how you look at it.  A visitor is headed this way, and there are no pitch forks, no fire, no jerks out there...just a boy.  It seems to be one of the students from the boys' school."

            "Turn him away Sei.  I want nothing do with any of the inhabitants outside of this forest.  Did he call you a monster?  A vampire?!"  yelled Yami as he turned his back to her, disgusted.

            "He did Yami, but...this boy is different from the others.  He seems to mean no harm, and he's lost...he--"

            "Do you think I care Sei?!  Get him away from my castle!"  As soon as Yami had demanded such a request, him and Sei heard knocking on the castle door, and a voice pleading from outside,

            "I'm sorry Ma'am!!!  PLEASE!!!  I want to get out of the forest!!!"

            Kinya knocked one last knock before finishing his plea, and stepped back.  Yami and Sei approached the door.

            "Sei, tell this boy to go away."  Sei nodded, however not in agreement, and pulled the door open.  Kinya stood there crying.

            "I...want to...go home..."  As the tears flowed from his pale cheeks, Yami's heart suddenly broke in two.  For some strange reason, even without knowing this boy, Yami felt such sadness and heartbreak for making even one tear come from his hurt-filled eyes.  Sei noticed this and backed away from the door.  

            "Come in child...we'll help you.  Don't be frightened..."  said Sei, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

            "And please don't cry..." added Yami, feeling such guilt about the whole situation. 

            Kinya slowly crept into the castle, and although it was dark from the outside, it was very inviting on the inside.  It was like a museum.

            "I uhm...I'm very sorry Ma'am...for calling you such names...forgive me please."  said Kinya sincerely.

            "It's allright young one, and please call me Sei.  Why are you out in the forest all alone?"

            "I don't know...the last thing I remember was...I opened the door of my dorm room, and something black came over me..."

            "That's all?"  Sei asked, pulling out a chair for Kinya to seat himself on.  Yami watched Kinya intently...

            "Yeah...I'm really sorry to bother you, but I have to get back soon.  What time is it?"

            "Six forty five...why?"

            Kinya lowered his head.  "He's probably gone by now..."

            "Who?" asked Yami, interested.

            Kinya shook is head.  "It's not important...he's gone now.  I won't be able to face up to anyone alone now.  I'm such a coward."

            Sei and Yami looked at eachother, then back at Kinya.  Kinya sniffled, and wiped his eyes, trying not to cry.  

            "I'm such a crybaby, and a good for nothing.  Maybe it's better I do get eaten by a monster, or bitten by a vampire...at least then I wouldn't be bullied by Tatsuma and the others.

            "I'm sorry to hear that you are constantly bullied by your peers," said Yami as he stood up from his chair, "but to cry about it is no excuse.  You shouldn't waste such tears on them, that only means the bullying is working and having an effect on you.  And it pains me to see you cry.  You and I are alike and the same.  Bullied by those who do not understand you..."  Sei started up to stop Yami from speaking, but Yami halted her with his hand, and she sat back down, unsure he should tell Kinya about his painful past.

            "Why do they bully you so...young one?"

            "Well...I...I'm friends with someone...more than friends with another at our school named Ikeda...the star of Ujigama.  Loved by males and females alike, good at everything, and never frowning.  He loved me out of everyone, and that caused jealousy from many, including another friend of Ikeda's, Tatsuma.  They bully me constantly because I'm so close to him.  Now he's gone..."

            Yami slowly walked around the table they were seated at, and moved toward Kinya.

            "They must be the ones who brought you here."  said Sei, worry in her eyes.

            Kinya held his head low, not wanting to look at anything but his hands, trembling.  Yami placed both hands on Kinya's shoulders from behind.

            "You'll be safe here.  No one ventures to my castle without a fight.  I trust no one but Sei."

            Kinya looked behind him.  Yami's touch was very cold, but his eyes were warm and comforting.

            "What about me?"  he asked curiously.

            "You seem pure and honest.  I will trust you for now.  Please do not tremble or cry anymore.  It pains me to see you this way."  Yami touched Kinya's face, removing the hair covering it.  Kinya shivered from the cold touch, but it soothed him.

            "Sei, could you prepare something to eat?"

            "Certainly, Yami-sama."  Sei walked off into the dark hallway.  Yami pulled Kinya's chair out, and held out his hand to Kinya.

            "Would you like to stay for a while?  I would not mind."  Kinya looked at Yami's hand, then to Yami's face.  He nodded, placing his hand in Yami's.

            "I shall show you around a little then.  Oh, what is your name?"

            "Kinya."  Yami smiled.

            "Kinya-kun, I am Yami, if you don't already know.  Please, don't be afraid of anything here.  It is not intended to harm you in anyway."  Yami led Kinya to the dark hallway.  He snapped his fingers and the curtains opened.  Kinya was frightened.

            "As I said, nothing will harm you.  Only kind spirits inhabit Higure.  They will do nothing to you except greet you with a kind smile."

            Kinya tried to smile back, but he was still sad and hurt.  Yami squeezed Kinya's hand slightly.

            "Sei is the one you met before.  She is like a sister to me, and has been with me by my side for some time.  She saved my life once.  I owe a great deal to her.  Soon she should have something for us to eat."

            Kinya never really talked back, just nodded and stayed close to Yami.  Many extraordinary things were inside the castle.  Tapestries, beautiful woven rugs, and many antiques.  Kinya was amazed, yet Yami and Sei puzzled him.  They looked human, but it seemed they had been living in the castle for ages.  Finally they found themselves in a library.

            "This is one of my favorite places.  I like to read.  Just down from here is my other favorite place.  Come, I'll show you."

            Yami lifted one of the books from the shelf, and the sound of something unlocking echoed through the library.  Yami walked over to a covered door, and showed Kinya a secret area.

            "This way."  He opened the door, letting Kinya in first.  Once Kinya had stepped inside, he saw the piano he must've heard from before.  A fireplace and beautiful furnishings adorned the room.  A large window with long red curtains was to the right of him, and to his left, a dinner table, with food set on it, Sei smiling toward them.

            "Lunch is ready.  I hope you're hungry."

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter Two

Final Distance

A Yaoi Story

Written by Chevi

Chapter Two

            As they sat down and ate the food Sei had prepared, Kinya stayed silent.  Yami and Sei looked to eachother with concern in their eyes.  Finally, Yami broke the silence.

            "Do you want to go back?"  Yami asked, inching closer to him.  Kinya shook his head.  

            "You do want to stay then?" added Sei.  Kinya shook his head once more.

            "I don't really know.  I'm really very confused right now."  Kinya said, sinking into deep depression.  Yami's eyes grew softer, and his heart broke.  He didn't know why seeing a sad young Kinya made his heart hurt so.  Sei took the empty plates, leaving Yami and Kinya alone.  Yami got up and planted a kiss on Kinya's forehead.  Kinya looked up at Yami, his face so full of sadness.

            "Don't look at me like that...you look like a lost little puppy."  Kinya's eyes widened, his mind now on Ikeda and Yami's last words.  His eyes filled with tears.  Yami backed away a little, thinking he had trickered the boy's crying.

            "Oh, Kinya-kun, please don't cry.  Please..."  Yami took Kinya's face in his hands, wiping the tears with his thumbs.  Kinya tried to look at Yami, but his sniffles and tears did not cease.  He shook himself from Yami's grasp, and ran out.  Yami didn't bother to follow.  

            Kinya ran back from which he came, and out of the castle's doors, into the deep forest.  He took one last look at the castle before running off.  Yami, from a castle window, watched him go.  

            Before Kinya knew it, he could see the school's bell tower.  As he neared the school, he remembered the kind face Yami had shown him.  Kinya tried to forget it, still saddened from the loss of Ikeda.  When he reached his dorm, Kinya's friend and roomate Francis sat on the front steps.

            "Shimashiro-kun!  Where were you last night?  I came home from study group and you were gone...go out with Ikeda?  Huh?"  Francis saw Kinya's tear struck eyes and ran up to him.

            "What happened?"  Asked Francis as they both walked into the dormitory.  

            Francis Campbell is a sophomore like Kinya, and also shares the same classes with him.  He doesn't really find Ikeda attractive, so he doesn't fight with Kinya, and also acts as a protector.  Francis also houses a secret crush on Kinya, but never acts upon it, as he knows Kinya loves Ikeda.

            "They did what?  You ended up at the monster's castle?"  Kinya shook his head.  

            "There was no monster Francis, there was a boy and a woman."

            "Was he a vampire?  Or maybe some other creature?  Was the woman a demon?"  

            "No...both of them looked like normal human beings."

            Francis grabbed Kinya's shoulders.  "I'm just glad you're safe Shimashiro-kun."  Kinya smiled very lightly and walked over to his bed.  He laid there for a while, looking at the ceiling.

            "Here's your homework...not much really.  Do you want me to get you anything?"  Francis asked in his gorgeous English accent.  Kinya said no, stuffing his head in his pillow.  Francis ruffled Kinya's hair, and then walked out of the room.  Outside the room stood Tatsuma and his two lackeys.  

            "Good day gentlemen, can I help you?" said Francis, trying to be polite.

            "I heard Shimashiro made it back home.  We wanna have a little chat with him."

            "I don't think that's necessary Tatsuma Shinjo.  Besides, what with Ikeda-sempai gone, you don't have to have a grudge with him anymore."

            "That's our business, Campbell.  Now out of the way!"

            Francis stood right where he was. looking strong.  The three boys wanted to knock him out of the way, but then just walked off.  Kinya stood behind Francis, then yelled at them.

            "Come back here!"  Kinya shouted.  Tatsuma turned around.

            "Nice of you to show yourself Shimashiro.  What have you got to say for yourself."

            "I've broken up with Ikeda, so you don't have to bully me any longer!"

            Tatsuma walked up to Kinya, who was being guarded by Francis closely.

            "I can bully you if I want."  Tatsuma lifted Kinya's face to him by his chin and stared into his eyes.  Francis wanted to stop him, but Kinya allowed it.  After staring for a few seconds, he let go and walked off.  Francis whispered to Kinya loudly.

            "Are you crazy Shimashiro-kun?  He could've hurt you."

            "He didn't though right?"  Kinya walked back into the room.  

*     *     *

            During dinner, Kinya couldn't eat.  Ikeda's image was still imprinted into his mind, but suddenly Kinya began thinking of Yami too.  He got up without eating and walked back to the dorms.  Before he got there, he felt someone behind him.  It was Tatsuma.

            "What do you want?" asked Kinya, slightly scared because it was dark outside and lights were scarse.

            "The truth is Kinya...you're the one I wanted all along."  Kinya backed away.

            "Yeah right Tatsuma...you're just here to freak me out and hurt me...Tatsuma?"

            "The reason I sent you out in that forest, I was planning to make you mine out there.  When I got there though, you were gone.  I guess my plan didn't work...nobody likes you in this school, but I find you delicious..."

            Tatsuma inched closer, touching Kinya's face.  Kinya smacked his hand away.  He immediately ran for his dorm.  Tatsuma persued him and was able to get ahead of him.  Kinya stopped, seeing Tatsuma in front of him.

            "You're so cute...I'm sorry I had to bully you so, but  I was so angry you chose Ikeda-sama instead of me.  I'm just as good as he is, and with him gone, you'll be quite easy to gain."

            "I'm not a prize or a toy Tatsuma.  Just let me go."  Tatsuma cornered Kinya against a wall, trapping him.

            "You wanted to be caught.  Why else would you choose a dead end?"  Kinya looked down, frowning.  

            "Maybe I do...if I just run it causes more problems."  Kinya gave in, letting Tatsuma unbutton his shirt and kiss along his neck.

            "Good boy Kinya...don't run anymore.  You're all mine now..."  Tatsuma licked his way down to Kinya's chest.  Kinya said nothing, letting Tatsuma do as he pleased.  Tatsuma lifted his head and kissed Kinya's lips, however Kinya didn't respond at all.  A slap went across Kinya's face.

            "Why don't you kiss me back!  You little bastard!"  Tatsuma kicked Kinya's stomach, slamming him into the wall.  He grabbed Kinya by the hair, holding his head back while he sucked onto his neck.  

            "Stop it...Tatsuma stop!!!"  Tatsuma paid no attention.  Kinya kicked Tatsuma in the groin, and ran off.  Tatsuma was stunned for a few seconds, then began the chase again.  Kinya ran into the forest, trying to lose Tatsuma.  He felt like he couldn't run any longer.  He tripped over a tree root and fell.  Tatsuma turned Kinya over and punched him in the face.

            "You...little...bastard..."  Tatsuma ripped Kinya's shirt off, and twisted one of Kinya's nipples.  He screamed out in pain.  Tatsuma then held him down by the wrists and began moving towards his lips.  "You'd better respond to me this time, little Shimashiro...or you'll regret it.  As soon as Tatsuma's lips touched Kinya's, Kinya bit his bottom lip.  Tatsuma slapped him again.

            "Fine, have it your way!"  As Tatsuma reached for Kinya's pants, Tatsuma was hurled off Kinya, and cornered onto a tree.  It was Sei.

            "Asshole!  Your trespassing on private property!  What have you got to say for yourself?!  Never mind that!"  Sei kneed him in the stomach, elbowed him in the back, and tossed him into a nearby pond.  She then picked up Kinya and vanished, leaving Tatsuma behind.  

            In a flash, Kinya found himself in Higure Castle once more.  Sei was holding him in her arms.

            "Poor baby...let's get you cleaned up okay?"  Sei carried Kinya to a bathroom.  Yami ran down the hallway, upon hearing Sei's arrival.  He was dressed in a white and black silk robe.  

            "Kinya-chan...what happened?"  Kinya's eyes were blank.  Sei began washing his face and removing the clothes that were dirty or torn.

            "Poor baby, Auntie Sei will clean you up.  Yami, get me something to make an ice pack with, and some of your clothes."  Yami rushed from the bathroom to the kitchen, and took out some ice, setting it in a thick cloth.  Then, he rushed to his bedroom and grabbed some white clothing.  He handed the items to Sei.

            "Don't worry Kinya, you're safe here.  You don't have to explain what happened.  Luckily I can sense living things around the castle grounds."  Sei bandaged some cut and scrapes and put the ice pack in Kinya's hands.  Kinya held it up to his face, shivering from the cold ice.  Sei wrapped a blanket and carried him over to a couch.  She sat beside him, while Yami, concerned, stood nearby.  

            "Who did this to you?"  asked Yami.  Sei put a finger over her mouth, telling Yami to be quiet.  The boy had tears coming from his eyes and said nothing, Yami wanting to comfort Kinya in his arms.

            "He is to remain in the castle Sei.  Give him something to drink, maybe tea or cocoa.  I'll be sleeping right here tonight, stated Yami, sitting down on a nearby couch.  

            "We can have Kinya sleep in one of the beds.  Then you can sleep in your room, while I watch after him."

            "No Sei, I'll watch him."  While Sei and Yami argued about who was watching Kinya, Kinya finally spoke.

            "I don't want to sleep alone..."  Yami and Sei looked at him.

            "You can sleep in my room, my bed is very large," Yami said, picking Kinya up.  "Sei, you can go to sleep tonight.  I shall watch over Kinya-chan."  With that said, he walked to his room.  Sei agreed and disappeared into the shadows.            

            Once they reached Yami's room, he carefully placed Kinya onto the bed.  "You don't have to sleep now, but please lie here and rest."  Yami removed the hair from Kinya's eyes and placed a kiss on his forehead.  Kinya grabbed his hand as he let go.

            "Don't leave."  Yami smiled.

            "I won't, don't worry.  You'll be safe with me."

            Yami laid himself next to Kinya and turned over to sleep.  Kinya stayed awake, holding the ice pack on him and looking toward the ceiling.  The bed was quite big, and a tall canopy loomed over them.  The room itself was large as well, and beautiful paintings adorned the walls.  Kinya saw a painting of a beautiful white haired woman and child in hand.  Kinya figured that it must be Yami's mother.  As Kinya looked around him, his eyes grew tired and he began to fall asleep.  The pain began to fade away, but images of many things that had happened to him throughout the last few days remained.  Sleeping in such a large bed reminded him of the first time Ikeda had slept with him.  It was a wonderful night that would remain in his memory for as long as he loved Ikeda and more.  As he sleep became deeper, he felt a hand brush through his hair.

            "Don't be afraid...it's only me.  Sleep well Kinya-chan." said Yami, closing his eyes and laying his hand near Kinya's face.  Kinya felt safe with Yami, yet he didn't know why.  He had only known Yami for a day, and his kind words and gentla face began to overtake the image of Ikeda, who he felt had abandoned him, eventhough he truly loved him.  Hopefully tomorrow would bring a better day for Kinya.  

End of Chapter Two


End file.
